


The Discovery

by wafflelate



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine - Silver Queen
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26227513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafflelate/pseuds/wafflelate
Summary: When Shikako takes the seal off of his tongue, without even having to cut it out first, and Sai doesn't expect to see her again once she's stepped back and allowed the interrogators to take over.
Relationships: Nara Shikako & Sai
Comments: 30
Kudos: 525
Collections: Dreaming of Sunshine Exchange 2020 A, Heliocentrism — a Dreaming of Sunshine recursive collection





	The Discovery

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Voldecourt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voldecourt/gifts).



Sai has no illusions about what he is. An illicit weapon. A traitor. A source of information. Useful, sometimes, but not _enough_. Shikako has been his friend, and Sai has parroted back friendship as best he understands it, but her friendship won't save hm. It shouldn't. It can't. 

When Shikako takes the seal off of his tongue, without even having to cut it out first, and Sai doesn't expect to see her again once she's stepped back and allowed the interrogators to take over. 

There are questions. Forms. Reports to write. They take blood and hair and fingernail clippings. They x-ray him. A medic nin examines him and writes a report that Sai doesn't get to read, although from the corner of his eye he gets to watch the medic use a red pen and a simple outline of a person to map Sai's scars. 

Sai is obedient and informative. His actions reflect on Shikako, he's sure, and he is doing this for her. And for Shin. Sai's cooperation will give Shikako what she needs, even though Sai will likely never learn about it. 

He'll know it's over and that Shikako has ousted Danzō by whatever means necessarily when they permanently retire him, Sai supposes. He's very surprised when Mitarashi-san says he has a visitor and a few minutes later Shikako slips back into the room. 

They'll get to say goodbye, Sai supposes. Shikako's social capital has surely grown, and apparently quite significantly if she was able to arrange this. 

It's nice to see her. He tries to smile. "How have you been," he asks, because he had not read all those instruction manuals on interpersonal relationships for _nothing_. 

"Good," Shikako says. "Have you been treated well?" 

Sai says, "You were correct in your assessment of my accommodations." 

_They won't torture you_ , Shikako had promised him, as if that would have stopped him from doing this for her and for Shin. He'd thought the words foolish, but he should have trusted her. 

Shikako's eyes crinkle just slightly. She's happy to see him. Or maybe happy that this is almost over. "I told them to treat you right." 

She's always put more effort into her relationship with him than she has to, going above and beyond the bare and easy minimum that would have been required to emotionally manipulate him. Or maybe she's been exerting exactly as much effort as she thinks she needs, banking on higher returns for higher investments. If she has been, Sai reflects, then it's worked. 

But he doesn't care either way. Nara Shikako is his friend. That's what matters. 

"I'm glad to see you again," Sai says. It will make what comes next easier. Maybe Shikako will watch, and he won't be alone. 

"Hopefully you won't get sick of me," Shikako says. Her tone says it's a joke. She slides a bundle of cloth across the desk towards him. 

The shirt on top is embroidered with the Nara crest. 

"It turns out all that bloodwork was really good for something," Shikako says. "Let's go home." 


End file.
